ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vreedle Brothers
The Vreedle Brothers Octagon and Rhomboid are brothers who frequently appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Backstory' They first appeared in Vreedle, Vreedle where they were appointed by Baz-L to return Ship to him. As Julie doesn't trust them and wants to keep Ship anyway, they start turning violent causing Ben to attack them. After Ben won the tribunal upon appealing to Judge Domstol, Baz-El tried to stop the Vreedle brothers only to be shot by them(though he regenerates few minutes afterward). Ben and Kevin managed to fend them off. In Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers return to claim a powerful device known only as the Naljian Destructor (which appears to have similar powers to Ship in that it create's a robotic version of what ever it sees but unlike Ship it can copy anything upon sight instead of only being able to turn into already mechanical objects upon contact) and try to sell it to the highest bidder. They managed to take the Naljian Destructor and adapted to their way of causing destruction. When the Naljian Destructor starts acting on its own, the Vreedle Brothers returned it to Earth to cause destruction there before attempting to escape. However the Naljian Destructor shoots an energy beam at the fleeing Vreedle Brothers ship which destroys it. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that they were killed in the explosion. However, despite their confirmed destruction, the Vreedle's return in the The Con of Rath(after Kevin's "old friend" Argit informs them Ben, Kevin, & Gwen are in possession of Tiffin). When asked how they survived the explosion, Octagon revealing they have been destroyed in previous explosions(stating it happens to them alot), with Rhomboid accidentally reveals the Vreedle's are all clones created by their parents, who created multiple clones of them using an expired "cloning kit" (Rhomboid also said that the "Clones" created with that kit were considered to be "spoiled", meaning the Vreedle Bros. are basically defective clones), before Octagon is forced to remind him that that information is of a "private family matter". They then try to kidnap Tiffin and hold him for randsom, but upon seeing Ben as Rath, they are forced to hire every alien in the space reststop on the spot to help them. They are defeated & thrown into the vaccum of space, where they eventually died or sombody picked them up. They appear to know Kevin's old partner, the porcupine alien Argit, who apparently owes them money. Argit tries to pay back his debt by providing them with information. 'In Video Game' The Vreedle Brothers are one of the villians in Vilgax Attacks. They were hired by Vilgax to retrive the energy core on Vulpin. Through the use of the player turning the brothers attacks against each other, the Vreedle Brothers are defeated. In DS version are in Encephalus IV. 'Powers and Abilities' The Vreedle Brothers are the most physically weaker then most of Ben's enemies and appear to be no stronger than a normal human. However they make up for this with an large arsenal of Alien weapons, tech, & gear. They are revealed to have a tendency to blow things up(cause property damage), which results in them having numerous run-ins with the law(including Judge Domstol, & possibly the Plumbers as well). Weapons The Vreedle's possess an arsenal of alien weapons, technology, and gear. This includes every thing from blaster pistols, cannons, grenades, rocket launchers etc. Immortality As revealed in The Con of Rath, the Vreedle Brother are in fact clones created by their parents using an "expired cloning kit". This gives the Vreedle's a form of semi-immortality, meaning even if they are killed, another "set" of Vreedle clones will take their place. According to Octagon, they have been killed by explosions several times in the past (likely due to their stupidity and tendency to blow things up). Each "set" of clones appear to retain most if not all the memories of the previous "set". This makes it very likely they will be returning in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and probably be killed over and over again as a running gag. Intelligence Due to their being "spoiled"(defective) clones, they have limited intelligence, at one point being distracted by Gwen popping bubble wrap, talking and acting like alien rednecks/hillybillies, however they sometimes use advanced terms(and are able to understand their meaning). They also shown to be somewhat knowledgeable about rare alien technology & weapons). Apparently they believe themselves somewhat smarter than Appoplexions, as they were "only creatures stupider and violenter than we are," Octogon was also able to correct Rath on one of his mixed up quotes. Category:Villains Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmarket AlienTech/Arms Dealers Category:Enemies/Foes of Julie & Ship Category:Groups Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies/Foes of The Tennysons Category:Males Category:Male Aliens